The present invention relates to a slip control for an automotive vehicle, and more particularly to a slip control by controlling a reduction ratio in a continuously variable transmission mounted to the vehicle.
Japanese Patent Application First Publication (JP-A) 60-192155 discloses a slip control wherein, when a wheel slip exceeds a predetermined value, a target value determined on a predetermined shift pattern is corrected to cause a drop in reduction ratio in a continuously variable transmission. Owing to a reduction in driving torque caused by the drop in reduction ratio, a wheel slip is appropriately managed.
An object of the present invention is to improve a slip control for an automotive vehicle such that a normal or usual ratio control for a continuously variable transmission is smoothly reinstated upon complection of a wheel slip ratio control without imparing a ride feel nor inducing reoccurerence of a wheel slip.